<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Dante Sparda, From Vergil Sparda by DoctorRosalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540228">To Dante Sparda, From Vergil Sparda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia'>DoctorRosalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Investigations on demonic activity and its effects on bioterrorism [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex being Alex, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jill is also here, Vergil being Vergil, Vergil: fucka the you you weak ass bitch, Wesker being wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dante Sparda, Monument<br/>Shushestvovanie Island<br/>If cannot be manually read, then read aloud.</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Investigations on demonic activity and its effects on bioterrorism [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Dante Sparda, From Vergil Sparda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear brother,</p>
<p>After a long twenty years, I must inform you with a heavy heart that I will be better than you will ever be now. As you are chained to your cage, I am living the highest life I could have ever dreamed of, a life of power that even our father could not handle. As you already know already, or if Alex has refused to inform you, I, too, have met one of the Wesker siblings, although I suppose I am in better care than you are. I have told Albert to relay a message to her to treat you kindly, but I’m guessing that message is a bit too late. I have been told that she is a stubborn woman, after all. </p>
<p>I’ve also noted that Albert is a tamer of demons as well. He has practically domesticated a type called the Quixote, known by others as a parasite called Las Plagas. By taming it he was able to breed the demon into a smaller and more lethal virus, the very virus floating around in our bodies. Uroboros. Albert called it his path to become a god, but I see it as another way to push the odds more in my favour. </p>
<p>However, after all of this, I still feel uneasy. I feel the urge to drop everything and run away, as I did when we first fought in hell. After all, these people are all but humans. Even Albert, the very man who granted me this power, is still a human. What he is doing with my blood, I don’t know, but I have an instinctual feeling that it will lead to some unpleasant demise, wether it be his or my own. That may just be the paranoia from when I worked with Arkham. I know I could still overpower him, even with his improved abilities.</p>
<p>Despite all of this, most worrying thing I can think of is not even myself or the aforementioned Quixote demons. There is a woman here, by the name of Jill Valentine. She came here before me, although by force. She should be grateful, though. The methodology for which her payment is taken is far enough for her life being saved by Albert, and I am not worried about that. What I am worried about is what they are using to control her, a drug called P30. Under the influence of the drug, Jill has done remarkable feats already, able to pull off acrobatic stunts without even taking a break to pause, and, dare I say, would be able to go toe to toe combat-wise with Nero. </p>
<p>Yet, Albert continues to research and refine it more. He says he needs it to be more potent for her, but I hardly see the need for it to be any stronger, given that her abilities are already as impressive as they are. Is he trying to make her on the same level that he is? Is she also to become a god alongside him? If so, why not just inject her with the uroboros? I have many questions, but I feel as though I will not get the answers I seek, with the way he is secretive around me. If he is only pretending to love me, that is fine. I don’t mind being friends with varying benefits, but if he is using this to plot me into something bigger, he is foolish. </p>
<p>Regardless of what happens to me or Albert, I have finally gained the power that I seek. Our next battle will be quite enjoyable, I imagine. I cannot wait to see how the differences in our treatment has affected our abilities. Perhaps it will be the true testament to this outside feud between Albert and Alex. I suppose Nero would also be excited to attempt to take me down as well, and I can’t wait to see him try.</p>
<p>Your brother,<br/>
Vergil</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>